


The Fast Food(Fuck) date

by LocalPunkDreamer



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Some Fast food AU, dont waste your time I'm sorry this sucks, pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalPunkDreamer/pseuds/LocalPunkDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fast food AU with a cute high Tyler and his very attractive friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fast Food(Fuck) date

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fast fic. I wrote this in an hour top.

It's another day at this fastfood joint and Josh is already feeling exhausted.  
All he gets around this place is rude customers.  
Some are nice but most aren't and basically Josh is sick and tired of it.  
Many people have told him this before but he's just too nice for his own well being and he's starting to take notice himself.  
Josh is checking the cashier to make sure all his box and money counts are right when a guy walks in.  
Josh looks up in utter shock of what he sees. A guy so so high that his eyes barely look open.  
His light brown hair a mess and his dark black sweater casually thrown on sloppily.  
Still Josh felt a little thump as he took his order.  
"Hey sir my names Josh Dun and I'll be serving you today, What'll be your order?"  
He smiles and I smile back as Atleast a smile from a customer is way better than a rude comment or sarcastic statement.  
He just stands there for minutes not saying anything,  
"Sir?"  
He smiles again then speaks up. He's so high his giggling but he's still kinda slow and confused.  
"Ummmm....I'll have one burger and one bag of fries with one medium soda."  
I plug it into the register and it comes down to   
"6.25$ sir."  
He reaches into his pocket and take his wallet out then takes a credit card out.  
He hands it to me and his name is printed on the side,  
(TYLER JOSEPH)  
I smile as I notice that he has two first names.  
I was just about to swipe the card when I realised our policy is we need to see ID as it might be identify theft.  
I smile at him hoping he'll understand and not be rude and grouchy about it like most customers.   
"Um sir or Mr. Joseph if I may call you that. I need to see your ID please.?"  
He nods in confusion but then stops,  
"Wait why do you gotta see my ID?  
Why are you gonna charge me for using my credit card?!"  
He starts rambling on about why I'm gonna charge him for using his credit card, I wanted to stop him but I just loved listening to him talk.  
"Wait sir, sir slow down. I'm not gonna charge you for using your credit card. I'm gonna check your ID because we have a strong policy for identity theft."  
He stares at me for a while then just leans on the counter looking at me. I could feel the blush rise on my cheeks.  
Thank god we have a strong history of customers who take forever so we have more cashiers on the job.  
He leans closer to me on the counter and I couldn't help but back up a little but I remained staring at him and I couldn't help but notice his chocolate brown eyes.   
He speaks up shaking his head,  
"You know you're really cute."  
He giggles and my face turns full on flustered.  
I stutter out.  
"Uhh....Thanks. You're not to bad yourself."  
I blush more and his cheeks get a bit tinted but he stays staring at me then hands me his ID.  
I smile at his ID because he's not high in this picture.  
Cute.  
He looks down at his shoes and rubs his hands together.  
I hand him his ID and he side smiles at me his eyes glistening.  
I swipe his card and give him his receipt.  
"Ok Mr. Joseph that'll be all then I assume. I'll call you when you're order is ready."  
He stands there for a few more minutes before wandering back and sitting at his table with one of his friends I assume.  
I couldn't help but hear their conversation.  
A fairly handsome guy with nice brown eyes and amazing hair sits there leaning on his elbow.  
"I'm sorry Tyler man, I should've never left that brownie on the table."  
Tyler giggles than ruffles the other mans hair.  
"It's okaaayyy Brendon."  
He laughs some more and Brendon turns in my direction and I blush and turn away as he makes eye contact with me.   
He smiles widely and I turn away but to my surprise as I turn to my register there Brendon is standing smiling at me.  
I laugh nervously,  
"Hey sir, how may I help you.?"  
Brendon smiles and I notice he has a far off look in his eyes.  
"Oh um my friend over there, his names Tyler by the way. I think he has a sorta crush on you because he keeps blabbing on about a cute red haired cashier. So can I maybe have your number for him?"  
I glance back in Tyler's direction and his food has already been served, he's building a tower out of his French fries then giggling when they fall. I blush as I noticed I got distracted by the cute guy.  
"Yeah sure here."  
I scribble down my number and he folds it and puts it in his pocket.  
Then he rubs hand nervously, his beautifully colored tattoo sticking out as his face goes more pink.  
"Also if it's not much trouble can you get that cute co-worker of yours here."  
Brendon blushes and I look back and there Dallon is.  
"Dallon you mean?"  
Brendon smiles again,  
"Yeah he's really really hot. So can you maybe hook me up dude?"  
I side smile at him,  
"Yeah sure no problem dude. Also can you make sure you guys stay here for another 5 minutes or so, Dallon and me both get off in 5 minutes if your interested in knowing. You could do something with Dallon and I could go somewhere with Tyler.?"  
Brendon smiles,  
"That's a great idea man!"  
I go over and tap Dallon on the shoulder,  
"Hey Dal.?"  
He smiles shyly,  
"Yeah Josh.?"  
"I just wanted to let you know that the really attractive looking guy right over there thinks you're super fucking hot. He wants to know if you maybe wanna go get a coffee or something later?"  
Dallon blushes as Brendon waves hi to him.  
"Tell him I'll meet him out there in about 4 minutes or so."  
"Awesome."  
I go back and tell Brendon and he sits near Tyler. Brendon picks up all the trash and throws it away. Tyler lays his head on the table looking like he's finally recovering.

 

4 minutes later and Dallon and me were exiting the changing rooms and we made it to the diner hall where only 2 people sat there, Tyler and Brendon.  
Dallon smiled shyly as he approached Brendon and Brendon explained that they could go for a stroll in the park or for some coffee and Dallon nods in agreement.  
We all exit the establishment and Dallon and Brendon retreat the other way waving bye.   
I sit on a bench with Tyler who looks not really out of it anymore.  
He looks down at his lap then at me blushing,  
"Sorry I was such a goofball earlier. You're so cute you probably think I'm the biggest idiot in the world."  
I giggle at his cuteness.  
"Nah you're not. I actually really think you're cute, even if you are high."  
He laughs,  
"Thanks, so what'd you wanna do?"  
I shrug and Tyler leans his head on my shoulder and my heart skips a beat.  
I turn to face him and it seems as though he was doing the same thing because we were directly face to face with eachother.  
"Um.."  
Tyler squeaks out then stays inches away from my lips,  
"Can I kiss you?"  
I don't even answer him as I press my lips against his and he pulls me closer.  
Our lips clash and our hands roam.  
We separate and we're both breathing hard,  
Tyler smirks at me.  
"You wanna head to my place? I've got some killer vinyls."  
I kiss him again,  
"Sure lets go, you had me at Vinyls."


End file.
